


A Night In Mayfair

by YamiKakyuu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crying Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiKakyuu/pseuds/YamiKakyuu
Summary: "I...I am..." Aziraphale forced himself to swallow; his mouth abruptly dry. "Scared. But not...about the prediction."  His eyes finally met Crowley whose brow knitted with confusion."Are you...scared of me?" The demon asked in a tone so fragile Aziraphale almost discorporated hearing it.  Crowley's eyes bent with a twitch of pain."~~~~Aziraphale is worried and anxious following the bus ride back.  Now at Crowley's flat, the angels feelings come out.  Sparks begin to fly between the two and 6000 years of waiting finally comes to an end.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 282





	A Night In Mayfair

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a hundred fics based on what happened at Crowley's flat so what's one more. I wanted some angst followed by some smut. (It's kinda mild since I'm not the best smut writer)

"Come'n angel." Crowley said as he opened the door to his flat.

Aziraphale slowly followed, hands knitted tightly in front of him. They'd been positioned there since exiting the bus when he'd been forced to release his grip from Crowley's warm grasp.

Aziraphale barely remembered anything from the ride, only clutching Crowley's hand in his as they both sat down. A shiver of thanks had swept over him when Crowley did not let go only gave a squeeze in return. 

Neither had spoken on the ride, Aziraphale had a suspected Crowley had fallen asleep at one point. Aziraphale's mind swirled with a plethora of thoughts, so no relaxing came but he knew Crowley was exhausted. He spent a lot of energy keeping the Bentley from burning, the poor dear still looked as if a stiff breeze would knock him over. Plus his dear friend had gone through the shock of discovering the burning bookshop and thinking Aziraphale been killed. Honestly it amazed Aziraphale that Crowley had pulled himself together enough to speed through the infernal fire to reach the airbase. No wonder he still looked tired even if the demon tried concealing it behind his dark glasses.

"Drink?" 

Crowley's cool voice jogged Aziraphale from his melancholy haze.

"Y-yes please." The angel replied glancing around the flat. For being friends for 6000 years and both living in London for the past 200 or so, this was Aziraphale's first visit to Mayfair. Unlike his over cluttered, cramped bookshop; the flat was large, spacious with only a few personal items Crowley decided to display. It was beautiful honestly, sleek and cool much like the demon himself. Aziraphale drew himself inward; he dearly missed the confines of his beloved bookshop. The smell of old pages being turned, the gravel of the gramophone, the kettle whistling, hot coco being made. However, all that was gone and Crowley had been nice to invite him to stay.

"Thank you." Aziraphale said taking the glass of scotch only giving Crowley a small look of gratitude before averting his gaze again.

"To...avoiding the armageddon." Crowley said clinking his glass against Aziraphale's. "For now." He added with a smirk.

"Right." Aziraphale forced smile then sipped the smooth liquid. It warmed him a bit. They stood in Crowley's office, the large plants leaned in from out in the hall but with the snap, the door separating the rooms swung shut.

Crowley perched himself on his desk then motioned to his chair for Aziraphale.

Swallowing hard, the angel nodded and sat right on the very edge; his knees together, one hand clutching the ends of his waistcoat while the other held his drink. 

"Your hand is shaking." Crowley said while removing his glasses to look down. "Nervous?"

"A-a bit, yes." Aziraphale said into his glass. Another sip, he hoped the alcohol would lessen the anxiety weighing upon him.

Crowley set his down, snaking his thin body towards Aziraphale. "Why? Is it about Agnus's prediction?"

The prediction. Aziraphale had nearly forgotten about that. He shrugged without looking up though he felt those heavenly amber eyes on him. Crowley could read him as well as Aziraphale could recite a Wilde first edition; yet Crowley never pushed Aziraphale to talk unless the angel felt comfortable.

Sighing, Aziraphale gripped the back of his neck between his fingers hoping to dislodge the growing tension. "Yes, that I'm curious about. But really I...well I'm..." For all his intelligence and lindquist skills, suddenly Aziraphale simply could not find the right ones for Crowley. It was as if an unknown force had stolen his words.

Crowley rose off the desk and knelt down in front of the clearly anxious angel. "Aziraphale." He whispered, his voice low yet filled with concern for his friend. "You're scared, I understand." His hand slowly came up cupping Aziraphale's face.

The touch sparked his skin like fire. Aziraphale's blue eyes closed momentarily as his heart began to race. The heart he normally never thought about in a body that he truly did not need, it was simply for show. But now his heart beat quickly as the demons fingers graze of his face.

"I...I am..." Aziraphale forced himself to swallow; his mouth abruptly dry. "Scared. But not...about the prediction." His eyes finally met Crowley whose brow knitted with confusion.

"Are you...scared of me?" The demon asked in a tone so fragile Aziraphale almost discorporated hearing it. Crowley's eyes bent with a twitch of pain.

"No no, no my dear. Heavens no." Aziraphale managed a smile as he breathed heavily. "Never you." Slowly he raised his shaky hand bringing it up to Crowley face. The tips of his fingers caressed the demons smooth skin. "Never you."

Tears wet his eyes, Aziraphale had managed to blink them away on the bench but now they fell freely, like an old dam whose years of holding back the water, cracks developing with time had finally broken. Aziraphale looked away ashamed as tears streamed down. "My dear..." He sobbed hiding his face in his hands. Then he felt gentle hands on his back drawing him closer. 

"Angel..." Crowley breathed in his ear. He softly ran his hand over Aziraphale's back.

Burying his face in Crowley's shoulder, Aziraphale sobbed against him. "I-I should have told y-you." He'd never forgive himself for lying to Crowley. "M'sorry. I-I'm so s-sorry..." Aziraphale gripped Crowley tighter worried if he let go the painful memories might suffocate him.

Crowley softly shushed him while rocking slowly, the rhythm gently calming Aziraphale as he cried. 

"I should have listened to you." He whispered. "You're correct." Aziraphale smiled weakly between his tears. "I am clever but also so very stupid." He sniffled then wiped his eyes with the ends of his coat sleeve. 

Crowley huffed a laugh, pulling back but still nearly nose to nose with Aziraphale. "Alpha Centauri would have been nice. But I'd have missed Earth. Can't get good crepes anywhere but here." 

Aziraphale couldn't help but chuckle while drying his eyes. "Yes, quite true." 

Crowley's thumb brushed away a stray tear running down Aziraphale's pale face. "I'd have missed you." Crowley's eyes relaxed as he smiled still tenderly stroking the angels face. 

Aziraphale managed a ragged inhale as his eyes fluttered under Crowley's touch. Who knew a demon could have such a lovingly aura. His head swayed into Crowley's embrace, a hand came up behind him drawing him closer. The air surrounding them already charged with unsaid feelings felt as any small spark would ignite the two. Crowley's thumb glided across Aziraphale's parched lips as the angel drew a shivery breath.

Celestial blue eyes met muted amber. Aziraphale's lip quivered as fresh tears pricked at the corners. 

Crowley smiled, "Only if you wish, angel."

Aziraphale vehemently nodded. His own hand now running gingerly through Crowley's hair entangling the longer locks in his fingers. 

Crowley's breath palpate against his neck sending a tremor through him. A quick lick of his forked tongue ran along Aziraphale's neck as Crowley tilted the angels face toward him.

Their lips met. Aziraphale never tasted anything sweeter, not the best Parisian crepes nor any of the fruit from Eden compared to a kiss from this fallen angel. 

Aziraphale moved into Crowley's kiss pushing him back slightly. They rose as one, each enveloped in the others grasp. Crowley pulled one hand away momentarily while his lips still locked with Aziraphale's. A snap sounds, they are immediately in the soft embrace of red silk sheets. 

For a brief moment Aziraphale pulled away only to see where they've gone. This must be Crowley's bedroom. "Red sheets dear?" He smiled as he shrugged out of his jacket.

Crowley, now up on his knees, whipped off his coat sending it flying to the floor. "Red is stylish." He hissed. A split second later his shirt joins the jacket.

Aziraphale fumbled with his tie trying to hide his embarrassed blush, while Crowley unbuttoned removing the angels shirt. Soon all their clothes lay in a pile next to the bed.

Crowley gently laid Aziraphale back in the sheets, running his long fingers from the angels neck down to his stomach. A soft chuckle escaped Aziraphale as he drew Crowley near him. 

The demon pressed his lips on the angels their bodies thrusting together. Aziraphale arched his back moaning in delight while Crowley sensual hands rub his torso sauntering down, caressing every inch of Aziraphale's soft frame. If he didn't know better, the angel swore he heard a heavenly chorus singing as their bodies gave into the impulses built over the last 6000 years.

Aziraphale panted feeling the sweat drip off him mixing with Crowley's whose chest was forced against his own. The demon growled the red sheets twisted in his hands while he heaved his himself rhythmically with the angel who let out a desperate moan. Crowley had taken him. Taken him from the depths of hell now soaring high above the clouds.

Finally a hard snarl exploded from Crowley as he dug his nails deeply into the sheets. Aziraphale felt the demons body arch a few more times before he settled gently next to him, Crowley keeping his head buried in the nape of Aziraphale's neck.

Aziraphale smiled stroking Crowley's shoulder. "Was that...substantial, my dear?" He asked with a hint of a blush, Aziraphale wasn't exactly skilled in that department. However he did read, a lot.

Crowley hissed a laugh as he rolled onto his side. "Substantial? That was bloody brilliant. How the Heaven have I never done that before." He mused.

Aziraphale chuckled, all the anxiety he'd felt early melted away with his worries over his feelings concerning Crowley. He rested his head against Crowley's. "Sleep dear, I'm sure you're exhausted." Aziraphale hummed settling comfortable with the demon.

Tomorrow would come. Their trial by fire looming in the distance but for now an angel and a demon lay together wrapped in red silk sheets, happier now than either could remember.


End file.
